Rise of the Silver Guardians
by PetrousFic
Summary: Ash Ketchum is betrayed by the ones he thought were his friends... and they took his Pokémon. Only when Jack comes, and offers Ash another chance at becoming a master, does that happen. Now Phoenix is here, and he's taking the Tournament of Ages by storm. Petrous here, rated M for my writing liberties.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

The Men stood at the peak of the most inhospitable mountain in the world… Mt. Silver. Sure, trainers trained there, but no one ever went up to the top. Ever. They trained in groups near the base, or in low-lying caves. But not him, or his Brother. They were not Brothers by birth, but in every other sense of the word. No one had seen them in years, since their "unexplained disappearance." They looked out over Kanto, their senses incredibly strong, almost to the point of being considered inhuman. Silence reigned, and the swirling snow around them clung momentarily, before either evaporating off one, but falling away from the other. They stood in silence, while their minds wandered back to five years ago, thinking back to the events from years ago, while explosions, roars, and crashes echoed through the caves and valleys, terrifying anyone who was fool enough to try to brave the mountain.

_~noOon~_

_Flashback:_

_Ash Ketchum, a young, naive boy of about thirteen, raced home, to Pallet Town, after a close defeat to his rival from Unova, Trip. Pikachu raced along behind him, before catching up to him and leaping onto his shoulder._

"_Pikapi, pikachu!"_

"_Yeah Pikachu, it'll be great to get home again. Hot water, full night's rest… Mom's cooking." He salivated at the last thought, but Pikachu thought of her famous ketchup meatballs. And again, they took off, finally racing over the final hill, and then racing down, only stopping at Ash's house. They burst through the door, and Ash's mother crushed him in a vice-like hug._

"_Mom… Breathing is… important." His mother released him, and looked him over, tears of happiness streaming down her face, but her eyes were masking something, a kernel of some suppressed emotion. Ash shook the feeling off, and smiled back at his mother. She ushered him through to the other room, where all of his friends were waiting, with the same face, and the same small kernel of negative emotion. Ash grinned._

"_Guys! What's up?" No one answered, instead the grins got smaller and smaller, until they were gone. Ash stopped immediately, slowly letting his grin melt away. Brock stood up, face set in stone, and no emotion evident save in his eyes, which were brimmed in sorrow, and spoke._

_"Ash... I love you like another little brother... And that's why... After a lot of consideration... Well..."_

_Gary stood up, fire and sadness evident._

_"For the love of Arceus, Brock! Ash, I love you like a brother, and so I am going to be completely blunt with you." Gary paused, and Ash's mother wrapped him in a big bear hug from behind. "Ashy-boy. We think you should stop training Pokémon." Ash felt his mother undo his belt, with his pokéballs on it. Tears filled his eyes, and he held back sobs. All of the people he thought he loved just took turns stabbing him in the back. Ash's mother walked around him, and returned Pikachu quickly. Ash backed away. No. In that moment, he wasn't Ash. Ash was just murdered by his "friends and family." No, Ash had feelings. Phoenix Steel was born right there. Phoenix wiped his eyes dry. That was the last time he would show weakness. Then, without warning, he turned and pelted out of the house. Fast. He stopped when he was outside, shouts following him. Everyone filed outside, and they tried to reason with him, but Phoenix wasn't listening. Suddenly, a high pitched screech filled the air, getting louder, from a slight ringing to a fully-blown Misdreavus scream. Everyone looked up. There was a streak, slowly arcing towards them, until it impacted into the ground. As the dust settled, a lone boy stood there, no older than Phoenix, and a powerful Alakazam teleporting to his side. He held up a hand, platinum blonde hair still settling in the breeze._

_"Ash. You have two choices. Take my hand, and become the strongest you ever were... Or stay here. Choose fast, my patience is waning." Phoenix didn't even need to stop to think. He took a step into the crater. The people who murdered him screaming, trying to get him to stay there. A solitary tear ran down his face._

_"I wouldn't stay here if my life depended on it. And the name... Is Phoenix." Phoenix turned around and looked at civilization, something he wouldn't see for five more years._

_Ash's mother fell to the ground, sobbing, calling for Ash to come back to her. All of his "friends" stood awkwardly._

_"That monster..." Misty finally said. "Look what he's willing to do to his own mother." She shook her head, and then the voice rang out… the voice of Ash, now known as Phoenix._

_"No Misty. You are the monster." Ash's mother screamed louder, and cried harder._

_End Flashback._

_~noOon~_

"Five freaking years, Jack. They probably are all dead, considering they needed me to save thier arses every other day." Phoenix chuckled with Jack.

"Do you ever regret it? The decision to come with me?" Phoenix shook his head.

"That was the best decision ever, and I-" Both figures' heads whipped around towards the horizon. A small figure, a Skarmory, was slowly flying towards them. The telepathically called their Psychic Pokémon. For Phoenix, a shiny Gallade, and for Jack, an Alakazam. They stood at the ready, but the Skarmory merely dropped an envelope at their feet, screeched once, then flew off. Jack and Phoenix opened the envelopes, and found letters.

_Dear Contestant,_

_You have been invited, for you accomplishments in the training, coordinating, and battling of Pokémon, to the Tournament of Ages, held on July 14, at the Indigo Plateau. We hope to see you participating._

_And Ash, if you are reading this, then please come back._

_Sincerely, Charles Goodshow_

_J_ack looked sidelong at his brother. His face was a mask of emotion. So Jack asked the first question.

"Are we going to go?" Phoenix stood, calculating his options. Slowly, he nodded. Jack clapped him on the shoulder, hard enough to break someone else's collar bone, but not Phoenix. They walked towards the sight of the booming and screeching, now slightly subdued.

~noOon~

Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, Trip, Max and Paul walked down Route 23, a comfortable silence settled over the group. May leaned against Drew, Dawn against Paul, and Misty against Trip. Brock and Max led the way. Suddenly, Max burst out crying. May ran to her brother.

"Maxy, what happened?" Max, sniveling, tried to choke out what was on his mind.

"How can we?" May looked around, confused, and Brock felt for a fever. There was none. How can we just walk along, to the biggest tournament ever, and we act like nothing happened to him, the one who enjoyed battling more than any other?" Everyone was immediately silent. They knew he was referring to Ash. His body, mangled to beyond recognition, along with the blond boy's, had been discovered in a drastic cave-in four years ago, one year after him running away. It was the exact same day; July fourteenth,two days after May's birthday. Ironically, she had wished Ash would be found, and brought home. A grave was dug, not in Pallet, but a more in-between location for the large group of friends; Petalburg City, right across from the Gym. May had locked herself in her room, and depression had reigned supreme amongst the normally jolly group. Not until Paul, Drew and Trip had come along and swept the girls off their feet did they begin journeying again. Dawn and May were top coordinators, but Misty had fallen from her metaphorical horse, leaving the Gym to her sisters. They all teared up, saddened by the memories. May stopped hugging Max, and burst into tears. They all hung thier heads, until Drew picked May up, wrapping her in a tight hug. She continued sobbing into his chest.

"My best friend! It's my fault you know. I sent him away, without a second thought." Drew raised her head, cupping her cheeks in his hands, and wiping her tears away.

"May, stop. If you don't, I'll feel bad about winning the contest portion of the tournament." May giggled.

"Fat chance. I am winning this thing for you, and for Ash." Then, they kissed. A short kiss, but filled with passion. But May was slightly reserved, but even she didn't realize it. They broke apart, and continued on their way, not stopping until nightfall, only about a mile left between them and their destination.

~noOon~

**Hey everybody. The name's Petrous (pe-truss) and I am a long time reader and fan of this site, and I thought "Hey, I have some moderate-to-decent ideas, and the chances of someone writing this story for me are pretty slim." Anyway, I can promise nothing in the form of regular uploads, other than once a month at least. Merry Christmas, happy belated Chanukah, or whatever you celebrate. Petrous, signing out for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

People bustled in the early morning, trying to open their shops, restaurants, and cafés. Then, two figures swept into view. Normally, this was not extraordinary but these figures were different. They walked completely in-synch, hoods up, and armed to the teeth. Two swords each, and cloaks wrapped around them, mist curled off one, falling under his cloak. The other had smoke curling up from under his hood, and they swept into town. Everyone cleared a path. They didn't want to be anywhere near them. They reached the Pokécentre, and the doors opened with a whoosh. They stepped in, and the room was crowded with trainers. Calmly, they stepped up to the counter, bypassing the line. Nurse Joy gaped.

"W-we-welcome to the P-p-Pokémon Centre. How may I help you." Both men spoke in unison, in low voices.

"We are here to sign up for the tournament. Please sign us up." Nurse Joy fumbled at her computer, before remembering something.

"Umm... You need a letter of recomendation to enter thi-". Nurse joy was cut off by the men reaching into their cloak and withdrawing a letter. "Okay sirs, I will need your names, and hometown." The smoking man on the left spoke first.

"The name is Phoenix, and I'm from the Depths of Hell." Nurse Joy swallowed.

"And you sir?"

"I am Jack Frost. From the Land of Nightmares." Nurse Joy swallowed again.

"O-okay sirs, you are all signed up. Can I interest you in some rooms?" Both shook their heads, and Phoenix walked away. Jack looked back at Joy. He grabbed her right hand in his, and brought her hand up to his face. He kissed her knuckles, in an old-fashioned, but no less chivalrous manner. Joy blushed pinker then her hair. With that, Jack turned away.

"Oh, why that poser!" Cried a tanned, squinty-eyed man. "Hey you, Jack. Come here!" Jack kept walking. "Coward!" Jack stopped dead. He turned slowly, and the temperature went from the slightly chilly, to freezing. In their short-sleeves, the group shivered and shrunk away from the man.

"What did you call me?" Jack stood right in front of Brock, nose to nose. Brock refused to back down, despite nearly wetting his pants. "What did you call me... Brock?" Brock's mouth dropped like a rock, along with everyone in the group. Brock regained his composure, powered by confidence.

**(A/N: *cough cough*. **_**Stupidity! **_***cough*)**

"I said... You're just a cowardly poser." With the last word, Brock tried to shove Jack, but his own force knocked him back. He stumbled, but regained his footing. He launched himself back at Jack, fist ready, but inches in front of his face, Jack disappeared. Brock was sent forward from his momentum, and stumbled to the other side of the room. He whipped around. "Where the hell is he?" He felt a tap on his shoulder, and so he turned. He was face to face with Jack. Jack grinned. And with that grin, he launched Brock across the Pokécentre, a tooth landing on the floor. Brock was unconscious, after one punch. The temperature returned to normal, and Jack calmly walked out of the Pokécentre.

~noOon~

"Dude, what took you so long? We need to get rid of these things!" Phoenix said, struggling under dozens of incubators with Pokémon eggs inside them.

"It's not my fault Brock is a perverted idiot. That fool called me a cowardly poser!" Jack growled.

"I dare him to call you that one more... What did you do to him?" Jack smiled a wolfish grin.

"I knocked him across the pokécentre." Phoenix laughed, and his Nidoqueen growled endearingly, and rubbed her nose against Phoenix's cheek. Phoenix laughed, but then spoke sternly.

"No. I am still mad at you. We are going to have to open, like, a booth or something. These are all yours! We aren't going to be able to train." Nidoqueen lowered her head.

"Yeah, Phoenix is right. Where do you and King even find the time to... You know what, I don't want to know. Maybe Alakazam could help is sell these." Jack threw a pokéball up, and Alakazam spilled out in a flash of white light.

_You called, Master?_ Jack nodded.

"Yes, I did. First, don't call me Master, my name is Jack, and I am your friend, not your master. Second, do you think you could sell these at a booth, for, I don't know, fifty pokédollars?" Alakazam nodded. "Now, Phoenix and I need to get to the opening ceremony, so if you can sell even half of these, I'll buy you some Chi-centering stones, or dinner or something. Sound good?" Alakazam nodded vigorously. So, Phoenix, the ceremony starts in..." Jack looked at his Poketch. "Dear Arceus, five minutes, and Mr. Goodshow has asked us to be with him on the stage!" Jack and Phoenix ran side by side, unintentionally in-synch, as usual.

~noOon~

"Hello, everybody!" Charles Goodshow screamed over the deafening crowd. "Welcome to the Tournament of Ages!" Again, he waited for the torrential applause to subdue itself. "For the first time ever, we have a tournament that includes, not only battles, but contests as well. I am pleased to say that we have some of the strongest battlers, but also the most successful coordinators in all the lands." More applause. "We have top coordinators May Maple, Drew LaRousse, and Dawn Berlitz!" All the coordinators walked up into stage, smiling and waving, May and Drew holding hands, Dawn trying to look impressive. Both men and women called out, some towards May and Drew, others to Dawn. Mr. Goodshow restored order. "We also have two special individuals that, in my opinion, are some of the most successful coordinators, and strongest battlers, no offense to any present." There was no cheering, only exited whispers, wondering who these people could possibly be to receive such high praise from Mr. Goodshow. "May I present to you... Jack Frost, and his Brother, in all but heiritage, Phoenix Steel!"

~noOon~

Delia Ketchum drew in her breath. That name, Phoenix, resonated so much with her. It was one of the last words her Ash had ever said to her. She looked around expectantly. Was this a practical joke her mind was playing on her? Sure enough, the main door flew open behind the audience, and everyone turned. Unfortunately, it was merely a spectator, trying to make an unseen entrance. Everyone sighed, exasperated. They all turned back to the stage, where the four people stood, only there were now six. The two new figures were something else all together. They were dressed in cloaks, swords strapped on their backs. One had smoke curling up into the high ceiling, while the other had mist rolling along the floor, away from him. Their muscular builds bulged against the identical shirts, and the combat boots had a Yin-Yang symbol burned onto the outer ankle. The girls in the crowd screamed, while the men muttered darkly, or applauded politely. Mr. Goodshow, the figures being behind him, looked around, confused, as did the coordinators. Drew was the first to turn around, and yelped in surprise. May paled, and Dawn took a step back, disconcerted. Mr. Goodshow retained his composure. "Well, Mr. Frost and Mr. Steel, if you would please introduce yourself?" Jack stepped forward.

"Thank you, Mr. Goodshow. As was mentioned , we are two trainers and coordinators, Jack and Phoenix, but honestly, we are just like everyone else. We are here to compete, and we are here to win." Deafening cheering, whistling and cheering. Jack stepped back, and maintained the same position as Phoenix. Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the mic. again.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament... Begin!"

~noOon~

**Hey guys. There's another chapter of Silver Guardians. I will get down the backstories as I want, but other then that, R&amp;R, tell me what you think, leave OC's, whatever. This is Petrous, signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"In the green corner, we have... Milly, from Pallet. And in the red corner, we have the mysterious Jack, from..." The referee looked off at his assistant, and whispered a few questions. "We have Jack from the Land of Nightmares. Contestants, chose your first Pokémon!" Milly giggled, and shoved a fist-full of chocolates into her mouth.

"Ger, Shabeleye!"

**(A/N: Translation: Go, Sableye!)**

Sableye landed, chuckling and looking around for gemstones. It was average sized, and Jack smirked. Without a word, he sent out a stunning Milotic. It's skin was cream coloured, and it's tail was a deep cerulean blue. Certain coordinators in the audience squealed, and gasped. The Milotic was a staggering twenty-two feet long, and radiated a certain prolific beauty.

_Whatever you need, master. _Milotic spoke to Jack through Aura.

_Yes. As soon as the match starts, Ice Jet, and then use Shattered Ring. _Jack thought. Milotic nodded.

"Let the match begin!" The referee shouted. Milotic launched forward, covering herself in water, and fired an Ice Beam. The Aura Jet froze, turning Milotic into an icy bullet. The slammed into Sableye, before Milly could even move. Sableye shot past Milly into the wall. Milotic then summoned an Aqua Ring, and froze that as well. With a slap from her tail, the ring of ice shattered, spraying fragments of ice across Milly's side of the field. Deftly, Milotic jumped back to Jack's side of the field. Milly blinked, as did most of the audience. The assault was over in less than five seconds, and had left a beautiful, shining carpet of razor sharp shrapnel.

"This round goes to Jack an Milotic... I think... Milly choose your second pokémon!" Milly giggled again, and dug around in her pockets.

"Espeon! Bring the sweetness!"

_Ice Beam._ Jack commanded through telepathy. Milotic nodded again.

"Begi-". The ref didn't even finish his shout, before the blue beam launched itself at the Espeon, knocking it out, and freezing it in ice. Milotic wrapped herself around the corner ice and slithered around it, generating friction and melting the ice, so Milly could return it. Again, the referee looked stunned.

"I forfeit my last pokémon, and the match!" Milly declared. Jack looked at her with new admiration. She was one of the first who was willing to admit that she was outclassed. Jack nodded, and didn't wait. He walked out of the arena, ignoring questions from the paparazzi.

~noOon~

All of Phoenix's ex-friends sat in shock, mouths agape. They had never witnessed anything coming close to the sheer power and fluency with which the moves were executed. Max was trying to take notes, including battle style, move set, and predictions on other pokémon the mysterious Jack might have.

"I predict that Jack is also a good coordinator, and if I had to guess, I would say his pokémon know moves that, when combined together, form incredibly strong and beautiful attacks." Everyone else looked dubious. "How about we go ask him?" May leapt up.

"No, no, no! Did you see what that guy did to Brock? And I doubt his buddy Phoenix is any more of a 'people person!'"

"No, I'm not. Jack's the people person. You just pissed him off." The group spun around. There was Phoenix, calmly leaning against the wall directly behind them. May gasped, Brock stood up sharply, Max fumbled with his pen, and the three other boys and Dawn started running. Phoenix laughed. No a genuine, warm laugh, but a cold, mirthless chuckle.

"H-how long h-have you been standing there?" Phoenix laughed again.

"Since the match began." May and her company gulped. This guy made her scared, but she felt as if she knew him, although she was sure she had never met this cold, mysterious man. "Do.. Do I know you from anywhere?" Phoenix tensed momentarily, but then relaxed again, and shook his head. "Well, in that case..." May thrust out her hand in a formal greeting. "I'm May Maple, and this is my boyfriend-". Phoenix tensed up again as she said boyfriend.

"His name is Drew LaRousse. That's your brother Max Maple, Brock Slate, Dawn Berlitz, Paul Shinji, and Misty Waterflower." Again, all mouths dropped. Before anyone could speak, Phoenix continued dropping bombshells. "And if I'm not mistaken, you are missing one person." Misty clenched her fists, May teared up, and everyone else opened their eyes, and mouth wider. But, following his trend, Phoenix continued to amaze. "Your reactions have been hilarious so far, so I am going to tell you all a secret. Come here." Every one circled in, fighting for room. Phoenix leaned in. "I was one of the last people Ash ever saw." Everyone was stunned silent, for the third time in the hour. "And I have a message. I am to tell you. But I am supposed to warn you. Do you want to hear? And I mean, really want to?" Everyone nodded simultaneously. Phoenix cleared his throat, and imitated Ash's voice creepily well.

"Dear May, and any friends you may have, along with my ex-friends and Mother. As I run, getting farther away and stronger than ever before, I can't help but recount our adventures, and this recollection has made me realize something. You never loved me. You were with me, until I stumbled. I expected you to catch me, but you didn't, and so I fell. Hard. And you know who was there for me? Not my mother, not any of you 'friends,' but a complete stranger who fell from the sky. He has taught me pokémon training, Aura usage, some psychic abilities, and a lot more. But as I sit here, with Jack, I realize another thing; I can't bring myself to hate you. Because I, unlike you, fell in love with each, and everyone of you. So, I want you to move on, and forget about me. I hope this message reaches you, but at the same time I want to tell you myself. I hope the betrayal was worth it. I love all of you."

Everyone wept. They fell to the floor, and wept bitter, horrible tears of self-hate and sorrow. Phoenix crouched down in front of May and lifted her face up. He dug into his pockets and took a small, blue object. The Terracota ribbon, or at least Ash's half. May stopped crying, overcome by emotions. Phoenix held it carelessly, invetween his forefinger and thumb. "He also said to give this to you. He said you would know the significance of him giving it to you." Phoenix dropped the ribbon, and it landed without a noise. May looked at it fall, with no emotion, dull-eyed. Phoenix smirked. "See you in the contest portion... Star Princess." Phoenix laughed and walked away, leaving them weeping in the dark.

~noOon~

**So, another chapter. I will put Jack's backstory in chapter 4. For clarification, this fanfiction is not AdvanceShipping, and does not take place only at the tournament. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So... How'd it go?" Jack asked. Phoenix laughed coldly.

"Spectacularly! May completely broke down when I gave her the ribbon. Everyone else cried like children." Jack chuckled. "Now, we need to prolong that pain for, how many?" Phoenix pretended to count on his fingers. "Ah, I remember now. We need to prolong that pain for five years, and then, and only then, will I forgive them completely. Not until they have crawled through hell and back, will I forgive them." Suddenly, Alakazam teleported into the clearing.

_Masters. Two figures approach the clearing. One I have never seen before, and the other is Cynthia Shirona, Champion of Sinnoh. Should I repel them? J_ack and Phoenix looked at each other. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Let them through. And if they so much as twitch in a way that you don't like, then send them back. Got it?" Alakazam nodded and disappeared. Jack looked at Phoenix. "You worried? You always said she was smart. Maybe she saw through our facade?" Phoenix shrugged.

"She was... Different. She always had my back, even if we didn't ever travel together. If she did..." Phoenix trailed off, lost in thought. Jack scratched his chin, then shrugged and leaned back ahainst the tree, waiting.

~noOon~

"Cynthia, stop. He is dead. Look at me." One of the two women turned the other, Cynthia, to look at her. Cynthia's jaw was set. The other sighed. "He died four years ago." Cynthia's eyes filled with tears

"I need to know Ana. I just need to make sure." Ana just sighed. This happened every time Cynthia heard of a person with decent battling skills. They continued trudging on, finally coming to a clearing. They stayed in the shadows, looking for any sign of life. Without warning and a hiss of steel, two figures fell from the trees behind the women, and put thier swords around their throats. They tried to scream, but strong hands clamped like steel over thier mouths.

"We don't appreciate eavesdroppers." They spoke in unison. "Next time, come along the road. If Alakazam hadn't warned us, we would have assumed you were thieves." The swords dropped away from thier throats, and the hands were retracted. Cynthia and Ana drew in shakey breaths. They turned, slightly wobbley and looked at thier assailants. It was the two mysterious cloaked men. They were, as usual, silent. Cynthia took another breath in, and was blunt, launching directly into her questions.

"May I ask you a question... In private?" Phoenix didn't move for some time. Then, slowly, he nodded, and Jack walked away silently, simultaneously grabbing Ana's arm, and they walked away. Ana, albeit reluctantly, walked with him. Cynthia took a shuddering breath, trying to prepare herself for another let-down. "Were you ever known as... Ash Ketchum?"

~noOon~

Jack and Ana walked along a small trail in the underbrush, a blanket of uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Finally, Ana tried to get a read on Jack psychically. She focused on him, trying to read his thoughts. She hit a psychic wall, and tried to will her way through. Without warning, her assaults were pushed back, into her own mind. She blinked, realizing Jack had spoken. "I'm sorry, what?" Jack sighed.

"We're here." Ana looked around, and gasped. They were standing on top of a hill, looking down into a small valley, with a sparkling lake, the full moon suspended over it. The stars shone brilliantly. Jack and Ana sat under a large oak tree, still rather awkwardly. Finally, Ana decided to try to psychically read Jack. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Her mind reached out, and she hit that wall again. Jack also leaned back, but Ana was too focused to notice. Suddenly, the wall fell away, and Ana felt like she was falling, down, down, into a black abyss.

~noOon~

Phoenix sighed. "Why do you want to know?" Cynthia looked outraged.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare redirect my questions! I want you to answer that one question. Please..." Phoenix realized something. Maybe she was looking for him this whole time. For the first time since he left Pallet that day, Phoenix felt something. Regret. He sighed again, and slowly reached up towards his hood. With a jerk, he threw his hood off. His handsome face had lost its baby fat, but was marred with scars. One ran from behind his right ear, down his jaw, to his chin. Another three, resembling claw marks, crossed over his left eye. His raven black hair jutted out in all directions, just as Cynthia remembered and loved. But his eyes were so much different. They were still a beautiful chocolate brown, but the spark, the light, was gone. They were dead, empty, and devoid of emotion. His mouth, which used to be seemingly stuck in a smile, was now set in stone, and in a hard line. Cynthia gasped, and put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. He was alive. Without warning, she rushed into him. He, despite being five years younger, was still much taller than her. She buried her face against Phoenix's hard leather breastplate. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and wept the tears she hadn't wept. She sobbed for his disappearance, wept for all the people who gave up, and laughed for all the people who told her it was a wild gooses chase. Phoenix wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to be done crying. When she finally stopped, the she had tear streaks on her face, and on his breastplate. Her voice was weak after sobbing for so long. "Ash... I finally... Finally found you!" Again, she burst into tears. Phoenix calmly stroked her hair and rubbed her back. When she finally stopped, they stayed like that for a long time. After a while, Phoenix pried her away. He tilted her head up, and looked into her eyes. They shone brightly, and Phoenix decided to take precautions.

"Listen, Cynthia, I am not the man... Well, boy, really, but still. I am not the man you fell in love with. That was a different person. He was hopeful about his future, and leaned too heavily on other people. I am not that boy. And my name isn't Ash. It's Phoenix." Cynthia watched Phoenix and listened with rapt attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ash... No matter what you say, I will always love you." She then leaned forward, and kissed him. They only separated when they heard a small click on the bushes, and a rustle. Phoenix's head was still buzzing from the events of the hour, and he tried to clear his head. He focused and sensed only a Beedrill. Cynthia hugged him from behind. "That's the last time I'm ever letting you go." Phoenix, for the first time in five years, smiled, and a small spark of the child he used to be shine through. Maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't be so dismal. He was wrong.

~noOon~

At a lively building in Indigo Plateau, the night manager was taking up his desk, settling in to get some shut-eye.

"Mr. Clearwater, it's Jimmy again. He says that this time he has the ultimate scoop, and he's threatening to go to the Gazette if you don't let him in." Mr. Clearwater frowned. Jimmy was a local photographer, hell-bent on becoming a photographer for Clearwater Press.

"Send 'im in." Jimmy burst through the door, flustered, waving a picture, and stammering about the mysterious Phoenix. "Jimmy, I have little to no patience for you at this point, so say what you want and get the hell out of my office." Jimmy took deep breaths.

"Sorry sir. I ran all the way here. I have the most amazing story for you. This thing can, should and will go front page, here or at the Gazette doesn't matter, so-".

"DAMMIT JIMMY! JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN PICTURE ALREADY!" Jimmy jumped over to Mr. Clearwater, and shoved the picture into his hands. Mr. Clearwater looked at the picture, and his eyes widened. There, in the typical immaculate Jimmy quality, was Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, and mystery trainer Phoenix, and they were kissing. If that wouldn't sell papers, then the fact that Phoenix wasn't wearing his hood would. Granted, not much was visible, only unruly black hair. Mr. Clearwater fumbled with the intercom. "Jones, if you aren't in my office in two seconds, then I will... I don't know, just get in here!" He put the phone down, and rubbed his hands together. This would sell like wildfire, and the cash would allow so many improvements.

~noOon~

Ana fell, until she landed, in a straight jacket, in a padded cell. She looked around, afraid, not sure just how big of a mistake she had just made. Suddenly Jack was there. He moved her hair behind her ear with one hand. "How did you... Where are... What?" Jack laughed.

"You tried to probe my mind." Ana blushed. "So I am going to warn you. Ask, before you invade my mind. I had to put up my walls as I rolled out the welcome wagon slash padded cell. Now, let's go somewhere a little more comfortable." With that, Jack snapped his fingers, and Ana blinked. She felt weightless for a split second, until she landed in a folding chair, holding her favorite summer drink. It was a mix of Citrusade, Oranberries, and Razz berry juice. She was wearing her favorite two-piece bikini, which was sky blue with small yellow flowers. She looked around, more confused than ever. They were on a tropical beach, warm, and with an endless, cerulean ocean. "Y'know, when I looked and found that bathing suit, I was a little surprised. You didn't really strike me as the type." Ana whirled towards her left. There was, she assumed, Jack, in ice-blue swimming trunks. He was chiseled and muscled, and had a deep tan. However whenever she tried to focus on his face, it blurred and caused her eyes to hurt.

"Wait, why are we here... How are we here?" Jack laughed.

"This is my mindscape. I am envisioning one of your favorite places. When I wrenched your consciousness into mine, I kind of went through your thoughts a little bit." Ana, crossed her arms over her chest, and made a little pouty face. Jack laughed again. "And to answer your questions, we are here to get to know each other, because why not? I am here because I have trained myself to be able to focus to the point of being able to fold my consciousness in on itself. So, we have, knowing Phoenix, like five minutes to just sit and talk." Ana suddenly got a naughty idea.

"So... We're in your mind?" Jack nodded. "And so, we could be anywhere you wanted, or... Thought of?" Jack nodded, slower this time. "So, can you control where we are with a thought or... Desire?" Jack didn't nod this time, but his silence confirmed her thoughts. She smirked. She swigged the drink, and dropped the glass. It dissolved before it hit the ground. Ana got up, and swaggered over. She shook her hips slightly as she walked, and leaned over, looking Jack in the face. "So... Where do you want to be now?" Jack, his face still a little blurry, showed no emotion. He stretched his arms over his head, apparently unfazed. Ana didn't give up. While he was stretching, she straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled herself toward him, dragging her butt up his legs. She draped her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers. "Where do you want to be _now?_" Jack laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" Ana blushed. "The real question is, where do you want to be?" Ana licked her lips. "Well..."

~noOon~

Phoenix and Cynthia were walking back into town. They were almost immediately ambushed by paparazzi, trying to ask questions and take pictures. One particularly unlucky reporter had the misfortune of reaching out to try to stop Phoenix in place. Phoenix grabbed his outstretched left arm, twisting it forward. The photographer screamed, and his camera dangled down under his head. Phoenix threw him the the left, and continued walking. The paparazzi left immediately. Phoenix and Cynthia walked to her hotel, penthouse floor. They closed the door, and Cynthia threw herself at Phoenix. She clutched at his back, and they kissed like it was necessary for life. They slowly shuffled back into the sitting area, and Phoenix threw his cloak on the floor. Cynthia fumbled with the straps on his armor, until he obliged and undid them. He slipped the cuffs of the arm armor off, and Cynthia grabbed for the bottom hem of his shirt, but he grabbed her wrists. She looked into his eyes, which were barely masking emotion.

"Don't. Please." She kissed him.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that ba-". Cynthia stopped short. His torso and abdomen were so marred, the scars and burns were beyond count. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. He looked at her with sorrow.

"I'm sorry if that's a little scary." Cynthia kissed him.

**(CHILDREN 17 AND UNDER, TURN AWAY NOW TILL I SAY SO!)**

"No, I just was a little surprised. Do you need me to kiss them better?" Phoenix laughed. Then he pretend sniffled.

"Yea..." Cynthia grinned seductively, and slowly, meticulously kissed each and every scar. She then got back up, and kissed again.

"Is that better?" Phoenix nodded. Cynthia undid her jacket. She slowly undid her button up shirt. She threw it over her shoulder, and leaned in, wearing an emerald green bra. They kissed again, and Cynthia opened her mouth. Phoenix stuck his tongue in, and they swirled. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Cynthia stood up, the moment ruined.

**(CHILDREN BEGIN READING AGAIN)**

Cynthia threw the door open, aggravated, and forgetting she was only wearing her bra, and sweat pants. Phoenix dove to his cloak and threw it on. He looked back up at Cynthia, and noticed several scars. Not nearly as numerous as his, but still, they existed. He would bring it up later.

Cynthia threw the door open. There was Scott, leader of the Battle Frontiers, and a few others. Most were Frontier Brains, and few others, including all of Ash's ex-friends, and Cynthia's colleagues. They stared, open mouthed, without words. "What do you want?!" Cynthia snapped. She quickly realized her blunder, and blushed furiously.

"So..." Lance spoke up. "Who's the guy?"

"None of your business!" Cynthia snapped. Lance held up his hands in mock surrender. Anabel cleared her throat

"Uh... Cynthia... Your shirt..." Cynthia remembered she was shirtless, and crossed her arms protectively.

"S-sorry. I was just... Um..." Cynthia slammed the door shut, and they heard her whispering and fumbling for her clothes. Suddenly, the door was flung wide, and everyone looked up, expecting Cynthia. They were stunned when Phoenix was standing there. He was carrying a shirt, two swords, and a leather breastplate.

"Hey guys." Phoenix pushed through the small crowd, but stopped and looked at Brock. "You ever go camping, Brock?" Brock frowned and shook his head. Phoenix chuckled. "Because you're awful good at pitching tents." Brock blushed furiously, and everyone laughed. Phoenix laughed too, along with the traitors. Brock clenched his fists.

"That's not funny! I'm going to... I'm going to..." Phoenix wasn't fazed.

"You'll what? Skewer me?" Everyone laughed harder. Drew was doubled up, but only Max was confused.

"Wait, Brock has a spear?" Phoenix bent over, and looked directly into Max's eyes. Max gasped.

_He looks just like Ash, only... Colder. _Phoenix started talking.

"Well, you see Max. When a man-". May covered Max's ears.

"Well Phoenix,". May spat his name, remembering their last encounter. "He doesn't need to hear that, especially not from you." Phoenix was ready to retort, but Cynthia, who no one heard enter the hall, whispered something in his ear. He grinned, and walked back into the room. Cynthia clapped her hands.

"Well... Shall we?" Without waiting, Cynthia whirled around, towards the elevator.

~noOon~

Cynthia and the large group walked through town. She stood uncomfortably next to Brock, slightly behind the rest of the group. When Ash disappeared, she had grown closer to his ex-friends, so Brock had stopped proclaiming his love for her.

"So... You and Phoenix, huh?" Brock stated bluntly. Cynthia blushed and nodded. As they walked past a news stand, Scott, who was leading the group, stopped and looked at the front page of a newspaper called Clearwater Press. He bought a paper, and shoved it at Cynthia. There, front and center, was a picture of Phoenix and Cynthia, kissing in the woods. Cynthia blushed and started stammering. Scott laughed.

"You should really be more careful, Ms. Shirona. You were busted." Cynthia laughed, and handed the paper back to him. Anabel spoke up.

"It's great to see you finally got over Ash." Everyone tensed up, but Cynthia merely laughed. Scott shook his head.

"Cynthia, this isn't good." Everyone was confused. "This is bad, because now, everybody is going to come after you and Phoenix to find out about how he comes out of nowhere, and then suddenly you are extremely buddy-buddy with him." As if on cue, reporters started turning the corner behind the group, and one yelled.

"Look, there she is!" Everyone ran, the reporters after Cynthia. She ran, but her flats were pretty detrimental to her abilities. They swarmed around her, and she inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long Q&amp;A time, as she refferes to whenever she got caught by the paparazzi.

~noOon~

Jack and Ana layed side by side, watching the stars. Since Jack's little mind stunt, Ana felt more comfortable with him. "So Jack. What do you look like under that hood of yours?" Jack rolled over onto his stomach, silent. Ana sighed. "Come on, Jack! I am going to find out sooner or later! You know what, let's go to my hotel room, and then we can have a little chat there. Does that sound good?" Jack nodded. They got up, and began the trudge back to Ana's hotel.

~noOon~

The security guard dozed in front of the monitors, only half paying attention. Suddenly, one flickered to static, for only a moment. He didn't even notice.

~noOon~

Phoenix jerked awake, grabbing for the hilt of his sword. He relaxed when he sensed the familiar Aura. "Hey Raya. How's it going?"

~noOon~

**OOooOO! Cliffhanger! Who's Raya? What is she doing in Phoenix's room? Find out next chapter. Also, please send in an idea for a fanfiction, I, true to my writing patterns, am hitting a major writer's block, and the story hasn't even picked up yet! Also, OC's are always welcome. I need name, pokémon, and general personality. This is Petrous, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Raya walked over to Phoenix and wrapped her arms around him. "I've been well. There haven't been any good jobs lately, just spoiled brats with their father's money." Phoenix chuckled.

"Well, can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water?" Raya smiled and stretched.

"Coffe is nice. I haven't had a decent cappuccino in, Arceus, forever!" Phoenix chuckled and led her to the kitchen. He poured cream, milk, and sugar into a decaffeinated cup of coffee. Raya grabbed the cup, shivered, and drank it. She sighed.

"Oh Ash, I haven't had this since we went on that one contract. I remember the look on that guy's face when you said 'Backup is for the planned.' His eyes got wider than dinner plates!" And so, Phoenix and Raya reminisced about times past, until something occurred to Phoenix.

"Raya, why are you here? I would believe it was just to catch up, but that's not how you work." Raya sighed, staring into his eyes.

"I know, you and the Hunters came to an agreement that you died in the submarine, but recently, the new Predator found the remains of the sub." Phoenix's blood went cold.

"New Predator... Found the sub..." Raya nodded.

"And he was very concerned due to the fact that a certain Firebird and a certain Winter Harbinger were absent from the deceased. He knows Ash. About you and my Jacky. Where is Jack?" Phoenix slapped his forehead.

"Shit! I left him in the woods!" As if on cue, the door opened, and Jack walked in, followed by Ana. They were laughing, and Jack walked into the sitting room.

"Hey Phoenix! Hi-". Jack looked at Raya, whose eyes filled with tears. "Raya hey. How're... How're things going with the Hunters?" Raya took a deep breath in.

"Y-yeah I'm doing well. I-I-". Raya burst into tears, and ran past Jack into the hallway. Phoenix ran his hand through his hair.

"Arceus dammit, Jack. Just our luck that your unofficial girlfriend shows up just as you get over her and a new girl." Jack hung his head.

"Listen, Ana, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ana nodded. She turned, but before leaving, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Take your time Jack. Make the choice you think is right." With that, she exited the room, closing the door. Jack walked to the fridge, and grabbed a lemonade, and Phoenix snickered. Jack sneered and tore off his cloak. He had platinum blonde hair, and a burn on the right side of his face. There was a scar from right below his left eye, across his face and down to his chin. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Hey Phoenix?" Jack asked suddenly. Phoenix looked up from the floor.

"Yeah buddy?" Jack thought for a second.

"Earlier today, when you were talking to May, the last line you used as a guilt tool, you called her Star Princess. What was that?" Phoenix breathed deeply, and ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"Many years ago, when Ash was still alive, he was... Romantically involved with May. Nothing serious. A peck on the cheek when no one was looking. Snuggles and star watching when Brock fell asleep." Jack listened carefully. He had never heard Phoenix talk like this. His tone was slightly remorseful, and light as he recalled the pleasent memories. "And then one day, after the Water Temple and Manaphy..." Phoenix cleared his throat and looked out at the moon. Jack barely dared to breathe, trying to prolong this open Phoenix. "We were looking at the stars, and the moon. I kissed the top of her head, and we looked into each other's eyes, and I said 'May... I love you, I would rather be with you forever than look at the stars ever.' Her eyes teared up, and she said 'I love you too Ash, and I am never going to be away from you and be happy.' And so I came up with her little pet name. Star Princess. That was one of the last times I ever loved someone." Phoenix looked back at Jack, tears in his eyes, but, per his self-imposed rules, no tears were officially shed. Jack placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Listen buddy... She never loved you, because, as soon as things looked a little bad, she traded you out for that self-righteous bastard. Now, Natalia was a different story. She died when that Tyranitar scarred your face. She died, so we could live, along with hundreds of others. She truly loved you. Cynthia... Well I'm not sure about Cynthia yet, but you can't go anywhere without any degree of blind trust." Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks Jack." They shook hands, and then, of course, Cynthia walked in. Without a word, she stripped off her jacket, threw it and her bag over the back of the sofa. She walked over and latched her lips onto Phoenix's, and Jack awkwardly coughed after five minutes.

"As pleasent as it is to watch you round second base within fifteen seconds, I'm just gonna go... Bust a crime syndicate or something." And with that, Jack walked out of the room, hood up and cloak on.

~noOon~

"This is the three on three match between Maya Hearthman and Phoenix Steel! Trainers, choose your first pokémon!"

"Mawile, darkness beckons!" Maya called. She was delicate looking, with pale skin, and knee-length black hair. She had piercing red eyes, and her Mawile looked tough. Phoenix was formulating a plan, when suddenly his mind fogged up. He tried to focus, but the image of Cynthia burned through any other thoughts. Her beautiful blonde hair, her hourglass figure, her long slender legs... Phoenix shook his head. He should give up and go back to her. Just stand there and hug her and love her... Phoenix pressed his hands against his eyes. He could feel something, in his mind, influencing his thoughts. He grabbed a pokéball and threw it onto the field. Gallade sprung out.

_May I be of assistance Master? _Gallade asked.

"Begin! The referee yelled.

"Just.. Do your... Do your thing..." Phoenix managed to spit out between fantasies of Cynthia and himself. Gallade noddded, confused. Phoenix felt the small tickle in his mind again, and grabbed onto it. He could feel surprise emanating from the power, and Phoenix tightened his grip. With his psychic abilities, he held tha power in place, and entered his mindscape, pulling the thing along with him.

~noOon~

"Most impressive." Phoenix was standing on the most simple scenario he could come up with. It was little more than a large white platform in an inky blackness. Every so often, the image of Cynthia in various poses and various amounts of clothes permeated the blackness, but Phoenix was able to keep most of them at bay. He turned, and looked at his mental assailant. It was his opponent, Maya. She was straight-faced, and vacant eyed. Phoenix noticed for the first time, her eyes were red-irised, with no pupils.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoenix screamed. Maya merely smiled with her vacant eyes.

"Beware the shadows, Ash Ketchum." Phoenix was aghast. Only Raya, Jack, and Cynthia knew that name. He tried to speak, but he heard the referee's voice in the edge of his conciseness. With prejudice, Phoenix violently cast Maya from his mind. Back on the arena, a Mega Evolved Mawile was just barely beaten by Gallade, who was breathing raggedly and propped up on his hands and knees.

"Mawile is unable to battle! Maya, choose your next pokémon!"

Maya threw a pokéball without a word, releasing a Liepard. Phoenix returned Gallade with thanks. He fingered a golden pokéball on the back of his belt.

_Don't._ Jack projected to Phoenix psychically. Phoenix went for another pokéball.

"Go Lucario!" Lucario emerged from the ball in a flash of light. It roared, and Liepard's eyes widened, but other then that, there was no visible sign of concern. "Lucario, Extreme Speed and Mach Punch until it falls!" Phoenix said so Lucario could hear. Lucario growled assent.

"Ready... Begin!" White streaks appeared around Lucario, and disappeared. Lucario's fists glowed orange, and he disappeared. He reappeared next to Liepard's, still moving, and released a Mach Punch into its left flank. It hissed, and sprang away. Lucario disappeared and let loose another Mach Punch on Liepard's right side. It hissed again.

"Lucario, switch to Metal Claw repeatedly!"

"Liepard, use Snatch!" Liepard sprang up, and hit Lucario. Lucario kept running in circles. Liepard spit a stone into the ground. It was a Lucarionite. Phoenix growled. Lucario reappeared, slashing down, the spike in the back of its paw glowing silver. Lucario slashed at Liepard, opening a cut on its side. Liepard howled, and slashed at Lucario, using Night Slash. Lucario managed to get away with only a small cut on its left leg. Lucario was now slower, to the point where he was less of a blur, and more defined. Liepard sprung, slashing wildly. Lucario dodged elegantly, using Sword Dance.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario stopped, and formed a blue orb inbetween its paws. Liepard cried out, and brought its glowing claws down. Dust erupted, and only Phoenix knew what happened. "Now!" The dust cleared when another explosion sounded. The results were obvious once one looked closely. Lucario had blocked the Night Slash with his Aura Sphere, charging it with the Dark Energy. He had then fired the sphere at Liepard, knocking it out.

"Liepard is unable to battle! Maya, choose your final pokémon!" Maya released a Darkrai onto the field.

_Master, I cannot defeat him, but I will try._ Phoenix noddded.

"Lucario, pick up the Lucarionite, and- Ugh!" Phoenix felt the power enter his mind again. This time, the images were clearer, and Phoenix couldn't shake them away. He imagined Cynthia, back arched, screaming his name, then falling into his bare chest, and then him stroking her hair. He should just give up... No. Phoenix clenched his fists. He banished the image from his mind, just in time to realize Lucario was down, thrashing in its sleep. Darkrai was floating in front of the jackal, absorbing its remaining strength.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Phoenix, send out your last pokémon!" Phoenix growled.

"That magic trick of yours is getting really old, really fast!" Maya smiled absently. Phoenix grabbed the golden pokéball, andr eleased an Arceus.

~noOon~

**So, tell me what you think. Thanks to Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai and a random unnamed fan for sending in some OC's. And yes, random unnamed fan, for giving me the idea for Bryson. R&amp;R, leave OC's. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Everyone in the audience gasped. Arceus, the Alpha pokémon, was under the control of Phoenix Steel. Even Cynthia was surprised.

"So, Cynthia." Lance spoke up. Cynthia looked at him. "Is your boyfriend as big at home as on the battlefield?" Cynthia flushed deep red.

"I don't... Why would I... I..." Lance laughed, then leaned forward. Cynthia whipped around. Phoenix was clutching his head, on his knees.

"Arceus!" The Alpha pokémon grunted. "Go... Ballistic..." Arceus nodded, then roared. The roar shook the very foundation of the arena, and the rafters shuddered. Still screaming, Arceus launched a blinding light at the still stunned Darkrai. It was shot back into the wall, knocked out. Everyone was silent. Phoenix staggered to his feet, stumbling backwards. He returned Arceus, and sprinted from the arena. Maya nodded, returned her pokémon, and walked out as well.

~noOon~

Phoenix ran, past stunned reporters. They relied on the torrential cheering that signified a match ending. "Hey, Mr. Steel!" Phoenix ran faster, lightly glowing orange from his Aura helping him run. He didn't know who or what that girl was, but she was immensely powerful, knocking down mental blockades that had taken years of focus to set up. He ran progressively faster, glowing brighter and brighter, twisting and turning in the streets and alleys, until he was a blazing inferno. He ran into a warehouse, and sank to the floor, fire calming down. There was a muffled cheering coming from around the wall of crates. He walked around and peeked. There was a ring of people surrounding a large pit, cheering and yelling. In the pit was a Tyranitar, roaring and chasing a Deerling around. The Deerling was running in a zigzag pattern, crying out and yelping. After a few minutes, the Tyranitar was able to grab the Deerling, roaring. The Deerling was crying, tears falling off its cheeks.

_Mommy! Mommy! _It cried. Phoenix clenched his fists, and they started to glow and smoke. Suddenly, he was struck from behind, and the world went dark.

~noOon~

Shapes and colors swam. People were yelling. Phoenix shook his head and opened his eyes. People yelled louder, and he was thrown forward onto his knees. Sand was the only thing supporting him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the No Mercy Cage Match between Tyranitar the Terror, and Phoenix Steel! Gimme a count down!" The people around him started counting down.

"Three!" Phoenix stood up and realized something. "Two!" He had been stripped of his pokéballs. "One!" Phoenix turned. "Go!" The gate slid open, and a Tyranitar trundled in, screaming. Phoenix stared at the beast, as it closed the thirty feet between them. It was a bloodthirsty monster, hell bent on killing whatever stepped into the ring. Phoenix felt no remorse. He waited, and as the Tyranitar swung its tiny arms down, Phoenix used his Aura-augmented speed to slow down the Tyranitar until it was almost stopped. He then set himself aglow, like a fire. He heated up, much like the move Overheat. He punched at the Tyranitar, and it launched backwards. Phoenix concentrated, and flew up throught he grate, suspended on warm air drafts. The grate melted and bent as he pushed against it. He burst through. The men screamed, running in circles. The Tyranitar layed in the center of the ring, dazed. Phoenix tried to calm down, but the event of earlier had shaken him. He saw the Deerling, crying, and those dead, pupiless eyes. Rage built inside him, and he let loose the flames he had held inside him for five years. Anger at all of his "friends," anger at his mother, anger at the years of solitude. He burnt every body, every snivling, screaming, weak little person. He charred them even after they were dead. They reeked like burnt steaks. Suddenly, through the flames, he saw Trip. He was with Paul, also. Drew came running over. Phoenix walked through the flames, cloak burning, until it fell off. He stood on a crate near them, and looked down at them. Trip turned, looking. It was more of a glance, but he saw the man, Phoenix, but in his mind, he saw Ash.

"Was it worth it? Was this worth it?" Phoenix screamed. Trip paled, and the other two turned. Phoenix jumped down in front of them, fire swirling around his hands. He stopped in front of them, his hair dissolving into flames, and eyes turning red. "Was any of it worth it?" Phoenix shot a blast of fire at the traitor's feet. They jumped back. He shot the crates next to them. "I am going to let you live! But know this. If we ever meet again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Slowly, painfully, and then I will let you go, until you think you've gotten away. Then, and only when you've relaxed, then I will kill you." Ash turned, and walked back through the flames, hair and eyes returning to normal. He then fainted, exhaustion and over exertion taking over.

~noOon~

The sirens permeated the blackness in his eyes. Phoenix woke up in the charred remains of the warehouse. The night's events rushed back to him. Charred corpses smoked around him. His head throbbed, and his vision swam. He heard shouting, and he remembered Jack had some coordinating to do. He focused, calling to the fire inside. It came, and he focused, slowly, painfully, changing his shape. His legs got shorter, and his feet changed into three-toed talons. His face got longer, his nose and mouth projecting outwards. His arms folded up against his body, and he sprouted feathers. They glowed red, but his eyes remained brown. He had lived up to his two names. Firebird and Phoenix. Police rounded the corner. They stopped, led by Trip, and his small group of friends. Phoenix turned his head, because his eyes were now on the side of his head. He keened, sounding like a Pidgeot. Embers flew from his mouth. Trip was dumbfounded.

"He was right there... That must be him. It must be!" The police looked dubious at best, but still some stepped forward. Phoenix puffed up the feathers around his neck, hissing dangerously. They all stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phoenix spoke. "How did the tan-haired one know where Phoenix was? Was he here, during the fire?" The police answered.

"They said they were walking through this part of town and saw the blaze." Phoenix laughed his bird laugh.

"A likely story. Did all of the people that died see the blaze investigate also? And why were they suddenly there as the blaze happened?" The police muttered, and the boys tensed up. "We're they watching the illegal cage matches? Participating for money? And why would they think I was Phoenix?" The police muttered, but Paul laughed.

"Are you seriously listening to a talking bird?" The police officers blinked, then laughed too. Phoenix spread his wings. The police officers drew their pokéballs. Phoenix shot a jet of fire at their feet, causing them to cover their eyes and step back. Phoenix screamed, and flew through the skylight. At the top of an adjacent building, Phoenix sat down and reverted to his human form. His clothes were still in the building... With his pokéballs! Phoenix slapped his forehead. Suddenly, a large pokémon landed next to him. He recognized Jack's Hydreigon. The right mouth dropped a small packet on the ground then it flew away. In the pack was a cloak, a muscle shirt, leather pants, and some extra swords. Phoenix pulled all of the clothes on, and found a note.

_"Phoenix. I know what you did. It was all over the news! No one officially suspects you, but I would be very suspicious if Phoenix Steel didn't show up for his match, at three."_

Phoenix looked at his PokéNav, and realized it was still in his pants, which were... In the ware house. Phoenix stood, and ran to the edge of the building, placed one foot on the ledge, and leapt off. He soared through the air, and smashed through the second skylight in the warehouse. The police turned, and he landed, leaving an enormous crater in the floor. One officer came up to him.

"Mr. Steel! You are under arrest for suspected arson. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an atourney. I you cannot afford one, one shall be appointed to you." The man tried to grab Phoenix's wrist, but Phoenix stepped back.

"Where is your forensic squad?" The man, confused, pointed to a group of people with clipboards, talking and occasionally pointing. Phoenix swept over to them silently, leaving the officer turning back to arrest... Nothing. As he walked over to the forensics, Phoenix casually picked up a bundle of his, albeit charred possessions. No one noticed this, and Phoenix strapped the armor on, hoping no one would notice the small detail. The forensics squad looked up as he approached. Phoenix pointed at the body they were examining. "The skin has melted off in a puddle, correct?" The forensics looked at each other, until one small, brunette woman spoke up.

"Yes. Pardon me, but why is that pertaining! These men and women were burnt!" Phoenix sighed.

"That kind of heat is only capable by a Magcargo. Now how, pray tell, would I generate that kind of heat, and still have enough energy leftover to generate fire?" The attractive forensic typed furiously on her calculator.

"That would require about..." She frowned, and retyped the calculations. The first officer walked over, and was about to attempt to arrest Phoenix again when the forensic spoke up again. "That would require over five million, four hundred thousand watts of power! That's more power than ever grebe rated in the last century!" They were all stunned, but Phoenix chuckled.

"And you thought I did that! Ciao!" Phoenix spun with a dramatic flourish of his cape, and left the building. After all... He had a match to prepare for.

~noOon~

**So, there you have it. Another chapter. Sorry, if the chapter seems a little rushed, or choppy. I haven't had a lot of solid work time, so I wrote this over the last week or so. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Another stunning victory by Phoenix!" The crowd cheered wildly, and Phoenix smiled in the shadows of his hood. Misty returned her Starmie, and Phoenix recalled his Magmortar. All three of Misty's pokémon taken out by one fire type. Misty walked off the field, as did Phoenix. One move each... Phoenix chuckled, and was immediately tackled by Cynthia.

"-and then I ate all the ice cream, and, and-". Phoenix rested her head in his hands.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here now, right?" Cynthia thought for a moment, then nodded. Jack was standing behind her. He was radiating his typical chill.

"So Phoenix... Anything happen last night? Anything... Hot?" Phoenix chuckled, and Jack clenched his fists. Before they could get into and argument, a hand grabbed Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix spun, and punched at the mysterious figure out of reflex. The punch was caught by another figure, in a black hood. They stood, locked like that, everyone else watching with bated breath. Until Jack stepped forward.

"Mr. Deadeye! You must announce yourself next time." The figure laughed, as did Phoenix. The figure, now known as 'Deadeye,' lowered his hood. His white hair was rather striking, but the grey streaks helped blend the look together with his grey eyes. His left pupil was smaller than his right, making him look even more intimidating, and making him look insane. He had a cleaver strapped onto the small of his back, and 1.5 mm pistol strapped jauntily to his hip.

"Yeah, well I been busy lookin' fer you two. That sub... Yeesh! When you asked to borrow Ares... How the hell did you get him back in my room?" Phoenix laughed- not the cold, uncaring laugh he used with most people, but a genuine, honest laugh. Cynthia, brow furrowed stepped forward.

"Wait, what sub?" Suddenly, Deadeye wasn't the good, warm guy he had been with Phoenix.

"Excuse you, blondie! I was in the middle of a conversation." Cynthia pursed her lips, and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Jack and A- Phoenix- can't talk about shapes and colors forever, so I thought I'd help you out." Deadeye's face was in shadow, but Cynthia could tell he wasn't expecting that. Phoenix spoke up.

"Jim, this is Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh. She's also my girlfriend." Jim sprang back instantly.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He stuck out his hand. "Deadeye Ironskull." Cynthia shook his hand.

"Cynthia Shirona." They ended the handshake, and Cynthia noticed a Mega Ring on his wrist. It was ruby colored, with a Mightyena head for an activation button.

"So guys! I am participating too! Unfortunately, I was placed in the other bracket. I won't go against you until the one-on-one-on-one-on-one Royale. Wow, they should have come up with another name!" Phoenix and Jack laughed, and even Cynthia chuckled. Suddenly, Jim gasped.

"Wait guys! We have four people again! Remember the races?" Phoenix and Jack fist-bumped.

"Hell yeah!" They both said. Jack jumped on Jim's back, in a piggyback. Cynthia giggled and screeched when Phoenix picked her up the same way. He held the under-side of her thighs, making her blush. Both carriers lined up at the end of the hallway. Jim and Phoenix looked at each other.

"Three..." Cynthia giggled from Phoenix's back.

"Wait, is this going to be a nice-"

"Two!" Cynthia shifted her weight, now slightly afraid.

"Is this race going to be, like, nice, gentle-"

"One!" Cynthia was completely taken off guard by the sheer power and speed Phoenix and Jim were able to pump out. They were off like shots, racing ridiculously fast around the hall. They were going so fast, Cynthia's eyes burned and dried out if she left them open too long. She blinked furiously and squinted. A small group of people were standing in Phoenix's way. But he didn't slow down. A brunette in a red shirt was directly in the way.

"Ash! You're going to-". Phoenix glowed orange, and heat radiated off his body. He planted one foot on the ground, and soared over the group's head. Cynthia screamed and grabbed at Phoenix's chestplate, dragging scars in the leather. The people gasped, and Phoenix grinned. Phoenix landed, and was thrown off by the added weight Cynthia had. He got back to his feet, and watched Jim and Jack recede down the hall, laughing. Phoenix looked to the left. There was a stadium. He heard thunderous attacks going off, but that didn't make him hesitate. He burst through the door. There was a Beartic fighting a Magmortar. The Magmortar was faltering quickly, while the Beartic was merely a little ruffled. Cynthia gasped.

"No! Ash! Don't do it! Just let hi-". The word him stretched into a shriek as Phoenix leapt higher than should have been physically possible. He boosted off the safety glass that separated the actual arena from the spectators. Phoenix landed next to the painted lines as an Ice Shard was launched by Beartic. Phoenix readjusted Cynthia mid-stride, now carrying her bridal-style.

"I'm gonna through you now." Phoenix whispered. Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Nonono! That's not funn-". Cynthia was launched into the air, over the attack, screeching. The trainers looked at the flying woman, temporarily distracted from their battle. Phoenix jumped up, and placed a foot against a flying shard of ice. He twisted, dodging the rest of the storm. He grabbed Cynthia as she fell, and continued running as soon as he landed. He swung Cynthia around, hair flying, back onto his back. He kicked through a door at the other end of the arena, and ran through. He ran towards the main-lobby, counter-clockwise. They stopped, and Phoenix dropped Cynthia. She laughed in spite of herself, and gasped for air. She fixed her hair as best she could, and noticed Phoenix was stretching. They say on a couch, Cynthia sat on his lap.

"That... Was... Wow!" Cynthia said, at a lack for words. She smiled and giggled, and turned her head to the left. She was met with Ash's smiling face, and his eyes were lit up with that light that Cynthia loved. She moved her head forward and kissed him. He kissed back, and they heard pounding footsteps and then Jim and Jack burst into the lobby. Jack dismounted his noble steed, and fist-bumped Jim.

"He is probably still walking along. We have him by so much! I can't wait to see his fa-". Jack looked at Phoenix and Cynthia, who were smiling at him. He patted Jim on the shoulder and pointed. Jim turned around, and his smile grew even wider. If there was nothing Jim liked more than fighting, it was being unbelievably beaten.

"Mother-". Jack punched him in the shoulder.

"Trucker." Jim looked at him, smiling even wider. Cynthia absently wondered if it hurt to smile that wide.

"Fine!" Jim said angrily, but his smile said he was secretly enjoying his time with Jack and Phoenix. He chuckled, and the group of people Phoenix had jumped over came around the corner. "Dude, just so you know, the new Predator is finally making good on his inaugural promise and is letting people out with their spoils. He is worried about you two little-". Jack foresaw another place his intervention was needed.

"Truckers!" He shouted and Jim smiled tightly, making a comical face.

"Thanks!" Jack clicked his tongue and shot Jim with a finger gun.

"No problem bud! What are fr-". The group Phoenix jumped over came up to our four heroes. Phoenix recognized May leading them, looking as though she had heard something far-fetched. Phoenix nodded.

"Hey..." Phoenix hesitated and snapped his fingers. "Um.." May opened her mouth. Phoenix pointed at her. "No no no! I got this!" Phoenix breathed in through his teeth. "Megan?" Phoenix drew out the syllables, as if unsure, although he would never forget that face. It took all his willpower not to scorch her just as he had those men in the ware-house. Cynthia spoke up.

"May, Phoenix. What's up?" May licked her lips, thinking of how to word her question.

"Um... I have a question." May paused. Cynthia rotated her hands.

"Yeah, what is it?" May sighed.

"You have to promise to be truthful." Cynthia looked at Phoenix. He nodded.

_What could she possibly know? _He asked psychically. She turned to look at May.

"Ask away girlfriend." She said with a chuckle. May smiled uneasily.

"Is Phoenix... Is Phoenix..." She sobbed softly, and gathered her composure. Phoenix stood up, resisting the urge to blast everyone of the group's smug faces.

"Am I what?" He said calmly, grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists. May whimpered, and looked down. She muttered her question, and it made Phoenix's heart skip. He pretended that he didn't hear it, just to be sure. "What was that?" She mustered her courage and looked at Phoenix, fire in her eyes.

"Is it you Ash?"

_~|noOon|~_

Giovanni blew the tobacco smoke out, and watched the people scutter around beneath the office, down on the street. The phone on his desk buzzed.

"Mr. Giovanni! Ghestis has very bad news about The Ages project." Giovanni snubbed out the cigarette, and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Send 'im in." He growled. Ghestis, his head scientist, scuttled into the room.

"Mr. Giovanni sir! I know that we were under the impression that the chosen was dead, but..." Ghestis trailed off. Giovanni glared coldly at him.

"But what?" Giovanni said calmly. Ghestis swallowed.

"Sir... I think... And this is merely speculation, mind you, but I believe that the Chosen is still alive." Giovanni smiled.

"Oh, Ghestis. I killed him myself. There is no way he survived that cave-in. I know the bodies were Rocket Grunts, but no one was around that cave ever again. Half of Silver's caves collapsed! There is no way he is alive. His soul probably sits at Arceus right paw, or some spiritual shit like that! Now, unless you have any concrete evidence, get the hell out of my office, and continue working on Ages Project." Ghestis stood up, bowing.

"Yes sir!" He rushed from the room, and Giovanni looked back out the window, lighting another cigarette.

_~|noOon|~_

Phoenix swallowed heavily. She must have heard Cynthia yell at him saying Ash. Seeing no other way out of the situation, Ash lowered his hood. May gasped, tearing up, and placing a hand over her heart. She ran at Phoenix and wrapped her arms around him. Anger flooded through him. He tried to subdue it, but no amount of emotional sandbags could stop the flood. He felt his body temperature rise, and his hair dissolved into flames. Sizzling rose in the room. Paul, Trip, and Drew recognized this change, and took the time to step back. Brock, who was unfamiliar with this change stepped back as well, Max in his arms. May noticed the temperature rise from warm, to uncomfortable, to hurtful. She stepped away from Ash. His body was a blazing inferno, glowing white, and radiating heat. May started to sweat.

"Do not ever touch me!" Phoenix screamed. His voice was much lower and more powerful. May shrunk away. "I wallowed for years after what you did to me! Don't think that you can throw me a few sorrows and I will forgive you!" The inferno subsided, and Phoenix shook with the effort required to reign the fire under control again. He chuckled. "I want you to know, though." May was crying, but Misty was being held back by Brock and Trip. "I made that 'last message' up, because I knew it would hurt more. I still hate you, with every fibre of my being. In every way it is possible, I hate you. Not in an 'I hope you die' hate. No, I hope you all suffer, as I have suffered. Now get out of my sight before I lose my temper and fry you." May gaped, vacant eyed, at the man before her. Ash was truly gone. Drew gently grabbed her elbow and walked her away. Jim snorted barely restrained laughter.

"Hey!" Phoenix turned, pulling his hood up. There was a man running towards him. He looked about eighteen, with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was smiling broadly, as if he had heard an hilarious joke. He ran up to Phoenix and pointed at him. "You're the guy who ran right through our match!" Phoenix nodded, chuckling. The man then pointed at Cynthia. "And you must be the flying lady I saw! That was hilarious!" Cynthia blushed furiously. Phoenix laughed.

"What's your name?" The man straightened up.

"I am Bryson, from Iccirus City! I saw your match. That was amazing! Why don't you just blow right through everyone with that Arceus?" Phoenix thought.

"Well… He's so powerful that there wouldn't really be a chance for anyone to beat me. Even the Champions would be blown away." Cynthia crossed her arms and made a grumpy face. Phoenix laughed. "Bryson, what are you doing later?" Bryson perked up.

"Oh, uh,later I was going out with some new friends I met!" Phoenix knew it wasn't his business, but he had to know.

"What are their names?" Bryson cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile on his face.

"Curious, are we 'Dad?'" Phoenix chuckled, as did Jack and Jim. Bryson smiled wider. "Well, there is this really pretty brunette girl. She's a coordinator, said I reminded her of someone she used to know." Phoenix tensed up.

"Was her name by chance May?" Bryson smiled.

"You know her?" Phoenix nodded grimly.

"Just a word of advice." Phoenix began. Bryson's smile disappeared, and he inclined his head. "If you look weak, if only for a second, she will not hesitate to throw you out like a piece of trash." Bryson paled.

"Okay… Thanks, I guess." Phoenix shook his head.

"You wanna go get some ice cream or something?" Jack laughed.

"Of course, mister eight-year-old!" Everyone laughed, and they headed out, to find some ice-cream.

_~lnoOonl~_

"-and then he said he wanted us to suffer." May finished her story without emotion. Delia was thunderstruck that her son could be so cruel. There was a knock on the door. Dawn rose, eyes bloodshot to answer it. When she opened it, there was a man who made her blood run cold. His brown hair was receded to the top of his head, but other than that he looked extremely young and healthy.

"Giovanni!" She spat. He smiled warmly at her.

"Dawn! It's been a while hasn't it? May I come in?" Dawn, against her better judgment, opened the door. She always gave people the benefit of the doubt. Giovanni stepped into the room. He walked to Delia, and kissed her hand. "Delia, beautiful as ever!" He turned to May. They were all very wary of this new Giovanni. "Ms. Maple! I saw your last contest! Quite a beautiful execution of-"

"What do you want Giovanni?" Misty snapped, coming out of the bathroom, hair soaking wet. Giovanni's smile didn't quiver.

"Ms. Waterflower!" He steepled his fingers and sat on a chair in the corner. "I need your help. All of you. If you help me, I will help you later, whenever you need it." May pretended to scratch her chin.

"Hmm… Let me think… NO!" She screamed. Giovanni still smiled.

"Here is what needs doing…"

_~lnoOonl~_

**Hey guys, Petrous here. Another chapter of Silver Guardians. I don't really have any notes for this chapter, other than I have introduced all of the characters, so the main plot can begin. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked. Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed up into his brown eyes. She leaned up, kissing him. She opened her eyes and separated by inches.

"Absolutely. Just... Go slow." Phoenix nodded, and... There was a knock at the door.

"Cynthia!" The voice yelled. Cynthia held back tears. Another moment... Gone. She rolled Phoenix over, and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll be back." She said in a slow, sexy voice. She kissed him on the lips, and stood up. She grabbed a shirt off the floor, and a pair of underpants. She realized it was Phoenix's shirt, and put it on, realizing how big the arms were. She pulled her underpants on and walked to the door. The knocking was frantic, and she sighed. "Keep your pants on buddy!" She yelled. She undid the three locks on the door, and opened it. There was Scott. He looked at her with a slight blush.

"Um... Did I interrupt something... Again?" Cynthia nodded and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Yep! Second time. Third time's the charm, Scottie!" He coughed.

"Have you seen any of your friends? Lately?" Cynthia thought for a moment.

"Yeah... At the stadium earlier. They figured out who Phoenix was." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Was?" Cynthia waved her hand as if she could brush the question away.

"Yeah... What else do you want?" He looked down the hall.

"Nothing else, Cynthia. You guys should put the "Do Not Disturb" sign up." Cynthia shut the door with a slam.

"YaokayScottseeyoulater!" She shouted quickly. She raced back to the bedroom, throwing off Phoenix's shirt, and leaping into the queen-sized bed next to him. He chuckled and she took off her soaked underwear. She leaned over and kissed Phoenix. She opened her mouth slightly, and licked his lips lightly. He opened his mouth as well. She mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen.

_~|noOon|~_

Phoenix woke up to a beam of sunlight arcing through the curtains and stabbing into his eyes. He closed his eyes and sat up, gently placing Cynthia back on the mattress. He stretched, and thought back to last night. He smiled, and stood up. He leaned over and grabbed his shirt. It was wrinkled from being thrown haphazardly across the room. He put the shirt on, and looked around the room. He saw his cloak thrown over a sofa, his pants thrown over the headboard of the bed, and his underpants at the bottom of the bed. Cynthia's coat was draped over the fan, and her shirt was over the bedpost. Her pants were stuck over a chair, and her underpants were right next to the bed. Phoenix quietly crept around the room, grabbing one article of clothing at a time. He looked back at the bed. Cynthia was sprawled out, completely naked. She was breathing lightly, mouth slightly agape. One arm was across her eyes, while the other was down by her side. Her blonde hair was spread out across the pillow like an angelic halo. Phoenix grabbed the gnarled and twisted blankets, and pulled them up over Cynthia's chest, tucking them under her chin. As he did, Cynthia smacked her lips in her sleep, and grasped the blanket. She turned over, exposing her back, and buried her face in the pillow. Phoenix chuckled on the inside, then felt a small object in the pocket of his pants brush against his leg. The warm thoughts disappeared, replaced by thoughts of sleepless nights. Explosions. Empty bed. Crumpled, burnt hair bow. Cold, limp, dead hand, forever stuck extended, reaching for a man who wasn't fast enough... Phoenix shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. Cynthia was so like her... In every way it was possible. Phoenix blinked the tears away, and walked into the bathroom. He reached into the shower, still shivering, feeling another attack coming on. He turned the knob on the shower on to its highest setting. His back shook, his hands quivered, and his breath shuddered. The water heated up, but Phoenix could barely feel it. He felt himself slipping down that familiar one-way street, into his memories. _Stupid shower!_ He thought. _Just beneath the skin. Right there. If only you could wash that away too... _Phoenix felt the memories recede, and the shaking stop. He hadn't had a full-blown attack since last year. He had learned to subdue them, as had Jack. Jack's mental barrages were his business, so Phoenix never asked. He shut the water off, stepped out of the shower, and looked at his reflection. He was strong, tall, handsome. But he had never let himself take off the cloak before he came back to Cynthia. He dressed, the lump in his pocket not bothering him now. He pulled the four-year-old PokéNav out of his pocket and looked at the numbers. There were very few. _Jim._ Phoenix pressed the next button. _Jack. _He held his breath. The next three were the worst. _Jackson._ Phoenix's thumb hovered over the Call button, and before swiping left. _Natalia. _Phoenix had called this number so many times, but never had the one person whom the phone belonged to answered. _Giovanni._ Phoenix clenched his fists. The bastard probably didn't know he had his number. Phoenix almost pushed the button out of anger. Phoenix thought of the Tyranitar that had changed his life. The Tyranitar that had taken his and his love's life. He put the phone away. If he threw out the one advantage he had, he and Jack- and now Jim- would be in the dark when the time came. He replaced the phone in his pocket and finished changing. He walked- silently as usual- into the bedroom, and looked at Cynthia again. For the last time that day, tears threatened to fall. They threatened, because, once again, his mind had pictured the perfect future that would never happen. He had pictured the Unovan chateau. The garage full of cars he could buy. The boy, tears in his eyes, recieving his first pokémon from his father. And his father's chocolate eyes dancing with a joy lost at the happiness he had caused. Phoenix pressed his clenched fist against his forehead. For the first time in two years, a single tear fell. Just like last time, Phoenix mourned for a future he could never have.

_~|noOon|~_

"And Phoenix once again pushes the limit of skill and ferocity!" Phoenix's portrait enlarged, blocking a small Unovan boy's. The boy returned his Zorua, and walked up to Phoenix.

"Hi! I'm Parker! Can you teach me to be as strong as you?" The words tumbled out of the child's mouth faster than Phoenix thought it was possible. Phoenix thought for a minute.

"Parker... From what I saw in the battle, there isn't much I can teach you. Just do what you do, and you get there eventually. Just..." Phoenix collected his thoughts back into the present. "Don't rely on other people too much. I got this strong with help from very few people." Parker's smile evaporated as he processed what he had just been told. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Phoenix, and Phoenix tensed up. He felt the boy let go, and te crowd awed. Phoenix stumbled drunkenly back. Parker looked sad.

"Is something wrong Mr. Steel?" Phoenix shook his head, barely able to speak.

"No..." Phoenix managed to croak out. "You just remind me of someone I used to know." With that, Phoenix straightened, subduing another surge of emotions. He walked calmly through the locker room, and braced himself for Cynthia's customary tackle... But it never came. _Right, she has a match!_ Phoenix shrugged and walked towards arena C-3. He opened the door, and was met by... Not cheering. Frowning, Phoenix walked into the stands. There was one combatant... But not Cynthia. The referee cleared his throat.

"Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, has not showed up for her match against Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City, and is disqualified by default." Booing ensued, but Phoenix was watching Brock. He was not celebrating, merely standing. Phoenix read his Aura, and saw he was waiting for... Something. Suddenly, the screen displaying the match cut to Giovanni's face. Phoenix clenched his fists.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Intense whispering, and Phoenix melted into the shadows in the corner. "You may have notice, a certain blonde beauty is missing from her match. That's because..." As the camera zoomed out, Giovanni stepped to the side, and everyone gasped. There was Cynthia, strapped to a folding chair, and gagged. Her eyes were bulging, as she was fearful. Phoenix kept his temperature and temper under control. "Now, there is a certain man there among you. His name is Phoenix. Now, the only way Cynthia is going to live to see tomorrow is if he drops out of the tournament. So choose, Phoenix! I have all-" A PokéNav went off, and Giovanni's smug smirk dissolved. He reached into his pocket and looked at the PokéNav. Phoenix was no where to be seen. Giovanni flipped open the communication device. "Hello?" The voice that came through was practically a hiss, and wasn't even human.

"Giovanni!" It hissed. Giovanni paled. "You have crossed the line!" The voice was getting louder and deeper pitched with every syllable. "I will give _you_ the rest of the day. But you, will spend this day doing one thing. Running. You have one hour. Then..." The silence was so complete, no one heard anything. It seemed as if everything was holding its breath. Giovanni looked off-camera, and furious typing reigned on the edge of everyone's hearing. "Then, Giovanni..." The voice was back, and so quiet- so deadly, so loaded with venom, Giovanni visibly flinched. "Then, I will get you. Slowly, painfully, and I will savor every twitch. And then, I will let you live, and just as you think you will recover, just as you believe you can function as a human again, I will repeat the process. So run. Have your one pitiful hour. Because I am going to sear everything you are, and everything you stand for. And Brock-o." The voice mentioned the rock-type master, who paled, and looked around. "Brock. I know you did it. Don't look around like an idiot like that. It doesn't matter what he offered you. I guarantee it doesn't mean anything when I melt it into a puddle. And then you will follow. You get one hour too." The phone clicked off, and Giovanni looked at the camera, pale in the face. He stammered, licking his lips. He slashed across his neck with one hand, and the feed went dark. Brock turned, but the police were already on him.

_~|noOon|~_

Phoenix ran incredibly fast. He ran so fast and burned so bright, he couldn't hear, and blinded innocent civilians. He knew where Giovanni was. The idiot didn't know that his tech-guru tracking him based on signal also revealed his position. He was heading for Saffron City. He was off the Routes. Screw them. He was blasting through trees. He knew that a lapse in concentration for even a second would spread him into a bloody smear across the dirt. His feet pounded, and his breath dragged in his throat. He burst through the fence around Saffron, and looked up at the Silph. Co. Building. The office at the top was devoid of all motion. Phoenix climbed up a gutter. The gutter bent and dropped where Phoenix touched it, but he scaled it so fast, it didn't even matter. He jumped, roof to roof, speeding towards the building. He saw the pitiful, black-shirted guards pointing and firing off weapons as he sped towards them. Phoenix drew his swords, which glowed white due to the extreme heat he threw off. Finally reaching the final jump, Phoenix leapt off, towards the group of guards. He loosed a guttural, barely human scream as he soared through the air. The first guards, whom he landed on, were melted from the contact. Phoenix whirled and slashed, gutting grunts left and right. He finally stopped, in favor of melting through the front door. The guards lay in heaps on the ground, but there was no blood. The swords were so hot that the wounds cauterized instantly. He ran through the lobby like a fiery cyclone from hell. He smashed through the door to the stairwell, and rocketed up the stairs themselves. The door at the top was "heavily guarded," but was now unguarded, save four bodies scattered near it. The long hallway was a breeze, and Phoenix finally came to the office of Giovanni. He punched through the door, and ripped it open. There was Giovanni, looking smug on a helicopter. Phoenix screamed and stepped forward... And was then blasted by a strange, sizzling liquid. Phoenix realized, with horror and more rage, it was liquid nitrogen. He stumbled backwards, the intensity of his heat dying out quickly. Giovanni chuckled.

"Someone get me an Oscar! I sincerely tricked you, didn't I?" Phoenix choked on some ice particles, before renewing his focus. The cold, however, was too intense. He knelt down, the jets of sub-zero trained on him. Giovanni laughed, before pulling in a long draw on his cigarette. "I'll take that as a yes. And you know what, Phoenix?" Giovanni snuffed out his cigarette, and spots swam before Phoenix's eyes. His teeth chattered, but he continued to stare coldly at Givanni. Giovanni chuckled, and looked Phoenix in the eyes. "Maybe later, I will take Cynthia somewhere a little more personal! Make her scream my name, let her know what it feels like to be loved by a real man!" Phoenix's eyes widened, and he growled. Not a metaphorical growl, but a real, animal growl. It rose from deep in his throat, and his eyes glowed in a bright white light. The nitrogen evaporated away into the air. He stood, fists clenched and shaking. The nitrogen hissed and dissipated, no longer able to hold liquid form. Giovanni's eyes now widened, but in pure fear. The growl rose as Phoenix's fists burnt bright white as well, and he started to run across the luxurious office, leaving a large melted, burnt strip of carpet behind him. His growl rose into a primal scream, and he ran towards Giovanni with reckless abandon. He frantically pressed a button on his wrist-communicator. Phoenix leaped off the building's edge, and, for a moment, he hung in the air. In that moment, Ash Ketchum was back. The small child who feared for Cynthia's safety... And his own. And in that moment, as Phoenix soared, and the helicopter began to rise away, Phoenix saw, in the helicopter, Cynthia. She was unconscious, with bruises and cuts all over her body, hair tangled and matted with her own blood, and beautiful face bruised and swollen. Phoenix ignited again, and grasped the edge of the helicopter... Almost. He missed by so little, the metal bent and twisted where his fingers almost touched it. Giovanni cackled down at him as he fell, and Ash reappeared. Phoenix sputtered out like an oversized candle, and could only watch as the ground sped towards him. The impact hurt so much, Phoenix wasn't even conscious.

_~|noOon|~_

Phoenix floated serenely in an inky blackness. He felt no up, no down, no direction. Then, he saw Cynthia's face. Tears streaked down it, and it was pale and gaunt.

"Why, Ash..." She croaked out, her voice breaking heavily. "You weren't fast enough... Didn't want to be..." Suddenly, her face changed. Her hair grew longer and braided itself. Her skin became paler, and her hair turned black. Her eyes became emerald green, and suddenly, Phoenix wasn't talking to Cynthia. He was talking to Natalia. Tears were also in her eyes.

"Phoenix, why could you not help either of us... We both are going to end up dead. And look who survived, like last time... You!" Her hair I braided itself, and became brown. A green bandana tied itself around her head, and rage flooded through Phoenix. It was May.

"Come on Ash! Why don't you do us all a favor and die! No one would mourn you except Jack and maybe that creepy guy! And, you'll be with Cynthia and Natalia! So just do it! Ash!" May circled around Phoenix with Cynthia and Natalia, screaming his name. "Ash! Ash! Ash!" The voices merged into one, and Phoenix's eyes drifted open. Jack was there with Jim and Raya. Phoenix groaned.

"Next time..." Phoenix groaned and pulled himself upright with a shiver. "Next time..." He was panting heavily, all the strength and fitness in his arms fleeing, leaving him as weak as he could remember. "Next time just let me die..." He managed, before falling back into his tormented sleep again.

_~|noOon|~_

**Hey everyone, Petrous here. I have absolutely no witty comment today, which is weird and feels different. I have put this story off for a week or so now, because I am working on something else. Leave a review, PM me telling me what you think, and, on a much more important note; I NEED OC'S FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! They are needed, and greatly appreciated. This is Petrous, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Phoenix drifted in and out of consciousness. The ghastly apparitions from his past and present leaked into his consciousness. He saw May, Cynthia and Natalia sitting in the room. They berated, scorned and begged him, respectively. To die, to give up, to succumb. But something kept him from doing any of it. He couldn't bring himself to take the chance Cynthia wasn't alive, or that May would deliver her own judgement. So he waited, memories and thoughts askew. At one point, he saw Jack and Jim, talking in hushed tones. He saw Raya and Jack, in each other's arms. The sight brought a smile to his practically comatose face, before

he faded to another small fragment of perception. There was a stoic man, arms crossed, and muscles bulging. He wore form-fitting, studded black leather. Red paint representing claw marks crossed over his torso, showing him as Predator. His hair was short, and stuck up. He had a nasty, mean look on his face, corners of his mouth turned down, and eyepatch over his right eye. His hair was black with grey flecked within. Jack, cloak on, stood behind him. That was the last broken image that he remembered when he woke up.

_~|noOon|~_

Phoenix woke up in a stark white hospital gown. Raya was asleep, next to him, on Jack's lap. Her head was lolled back on his right shoulder, and his face was buried in the crook of her neck. They were breathing in-sync, and their hands were clasped together. Phoenix grunted, and pain exploded in his chest. He squeezed his eye shut, and breathed shallowly. He opened his right eye again, and wondered why his left was stuck shut. He reached up to his face, but instead of his eyelid, he felt a leathery patch, and felt a strap wrapped around his head. He looked at his body. He was skinny, the bones in his arms pushing against the skin, like prisoners. He thought again. While he was... Delirious... He had lost all the focused toning and shaping to form him into the one-man weapon of war that he had become. He looked to the side, at a mirror. The frail, scared kid that stared back reminded him of Ash Ketchum. Phoenix couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a display of weakness- such a fall from greatness. He groaned, again feeling the pain, although lessened, sear through his torso. He looked at Jack and Raya. Raya smacked her lips in her sleep. They looked so serene... So calm... So off-guard...

"Agh!" Phoenix suddenly screamed. Raya fell of Jack's lap, falling face-first onto the floor, and scrabbling for her weapon- a glaive- under the bed. Jack stood up so fast, the chair shot out from under him, and into the wall. It bounced off, and Jack drew his wickedly sharp swords, looking wildly around the room. Phoenix laughed, ignoring the blunt pain pulsing through his chest. "That was worth it!" He said, cackling. He coughed badly, then looked at Jack. "Damage report." Jack sheathed his swords.

"You should be fine in three or four days. Your left eye is gone forever, and your legs are going to be killing you, but after about a month you should be about average human level." Phoenix sighed and lifted his numb arm.

"Did she take into account Aura?" He asked. Jack smiled.

"Of course not! You'll be good by the end of the day." Jack said. He licked his lips and sheathed his swords, looking at the door. He nodded to Raya, and she nodded. She closed the door, and Jack sat back down next to Phoenix.

"Hey, buddy?" He asked. Phoenix knew something was amiss, because Jack had never called him "buddy." Phoenix nodded nevertheless, and Jack looked at Raya. She was grinning wildly, her mocha brown hair falling in slightly frizzy tangles to her shoulders. She whispered something about a shower to Jack, then she left. Jack smiled as she left, eyes never leaving her impressive physique. Phoenix chuckled.

"You two are more sexually tense than Brock." Jack started, and sighed.

"Don't try and change the subject. Now, I have some friends who want to see you. Do you want to see them?" Phoenix was about to nod, when a question struck him.

"Yes, but..." He trailed off, not sure how to ask. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How long was I out?" Jack sighed.

"Sharp as a tack! You've been out for a few weeks." Phoenix started, pain stabbing through his body.

"So the finals are..." Jack sighed.

"In two days." Jack finished. Phoenix sighed.

"I was disqualified?" Jack licked his lips.

"Not exactly. Because no body was found, but you plummeted five stories, they are reserving your spot to face off against the finalist of your bracket- Lance- and, if you win, you can be the finalist." Phoenix laughed.

"Sweet! Now, who are these people that wanted to see me?" Jack pulled out a pokéball that stopped Phoenix's heart. It was a plain red and white ball, but it had a simple lightning bolt sticker above the release button. Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. "Is that..." The question hung in the air, unfinished, and unanswered. The ball popped open, and a white light spilled out. Materializing in front of him was a small yellow ball of fur. It had red cheeks, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Its button eyes fluttered open, and it looked around the stark white room in confusion.

"Pika?" It asked in a high-pitched voice. Phoenix gasped.

"Pikachu?" He asked. The rodent spun around, and looked at the man on the bed. It leapt over, and snuggled up to him, crying softly.

"Pikachu, pikapi!" The small rodent cried. Phoenix wrapped his arms around his old friend, also misty-eyed. The sat like that, happy to finally see the other, until Jack interrupted their reverie.

"Okay, everyone else is waiting at the ranch. Professor Oak was appalled when they drove you out of town, and he refused to relinquish custody of your pokémon out of respect." Phoenix laughed, thinking of the kindly old gentleman who was like a father figure to him.

"Okay, who's the next visitor?" Jack shuddered.

"Um, before they come in, you have to promise to stay calm." Phoenix nodded. He then immediately regretted his nod for good behavior when none other than Max Maple walked through the door to his hospital room. Phoenix clenched his fists, and rage boiled up inside him. Max was meek, and looked down.

"Ash… Um…" Max started, and Phoenix looked at him with unbridled fury. "I am sorry." That was all Max said, and Phoenix nearly growled.

"You're sorry? That's all you got?" Max shrunk away, but Jack stepped forward.

"Phoenix!" Said Jack. Phoenix looked at him, not trusting himself to speak. "Max has a story to tell you, and you better damn well listen!" Phoenix shut his mouth, and looked back at Max, his eyes still barely restraining fury. Max took a deep breath in, sat in a chair, and began telling his story.

_Flashback Begin:_

_Ash's friends were sitting in Mrs. Ketchum's parlour, the event still fresh in their mind, but the gravity of their mistake still not quite sunken in yet. Finally, May spoke up._

"_What's Max going to say?" As if on cue, Max came running through the door, pokéball in hand._

"_Ash, Ash!" He screamed. "I just caught my first-" His voice trailed off, brag unfinished. May stood sadly._

"_Maxy…" She said. Max looked at her, knuckles white on the pokéball he clutched firmly in his hand._

"_Where's Ash?" He asked, the innocence of his youth showing. May sighed, and a single tear trickled down her face._

"_We… Um… We made him…" She broke down into racking sobs, and Brock supported her, leading her back to the couch. Misty spoke up, putting on a brave face for Max._

"_We told him of our concern for his future, and he took it rather badly, so he's um… Gone." She finished the story anticlimactically. Max raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?" Gary sighed, exasperated._

"_We told him to stop training pokémon, and find another passion!" the words spurted from his mouth faster than he could think, and Max was taken aback. But then, Max's mind returned, full of fury._

"_You what!?" He screamed the rhetorical question. "He's sixteen!" Max screamed. May and the others stared at him, frightened by this new, rageful Max. "He's sixteen, and has conquered the Battle Frontier, the Silver Conference, and has come in high-ranking positions in the Sinnoh, and Unovan Leagues! And he's fifteen! He can't even legally work until he's eighteen! Now tell me, after reviewing these hard facts, tell me honestly;" Here he paused, letting his fierce tongue lashing sink in. May's gaze was empty and emotionless, while still being haunted. Brock was stony-faced and silent. Misty and Gary had their heads lowered in shame, but Max was far from done. "Was this shitty excuse for helping him worth it?" No one responded, and he huffed. "Now, I am going to go, and I am going to find him. I hope I never see any of you again!" He ran towards the door, before turning at the threshold. "May." He inquired flatly. May looked up at him. "Did you ever love him?" And with that final barb through the heart, Max fled into the approaching dusk. _

_~|noOon|~_

_He went on to conquer the leagues, only coming to a stop after destroying the Kalos League. It was there that he officially gave up. He returned home after four years of non-stop travelling, sporting an extremely powerful array of pokémon. He receded into seclusion, only coming out after meeting Courtney from the old team Magma. He became a very responsible young man, but still was vigilant for Ash, holding onto the kernel of hope. Occasionally he met up with his and Ash's ex-friends, but acted as the same snively child when he did._

_Flashback End:_

Max finished his story, fingers steepled, and, coming out of his reverie, noticed Phoenix's rage was a distant memory. His eyes were sad, but also happy- proud. He sighed.

"I never noticed that you weren't there. I just lumped you in with the others in my mind... I am sorry." Max was taken aback by the apology. "So..." Phoenix lightened the mood with a clap and a beam. "How strong are you exactly?" Max smiled too, and raised his arms. "I have yet to beat Alder, Lance and Cynthia. Other than that, I am the official champion of Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos." He was beaming, but Phoenix chuckled evilly.

"Actually, sport..." He paused. Max's smile disappeared.

"What?" Phoenix waved a hand.

"Never mind. Are you going to help me fight Giovanni?" Max nodded, pumping a fist, just as Ash had so long ago.

"Absolutely!" With that, he shook Phoenix's hand, and left, only turning back to give Phoenix a thumbs up. Phoenix lay back, realizing how many people he had given the short end of the stick over the years. He realized, also, that he had never seen Iris since leaving Unova. He had seen Cilan, but that was as a different person. Jack took this sign of resplendence as a cue to invite the next pair of people in. First, a girl walked in. She was incredibly pretty, with dark purple hair with pink streaks. She was wearing studded black leather, which, Phoenix noticed, hugged her hourglass figure well. She had a D-cup bust, and a round rear. After her walked Phoenix's unofficial rival among the Hunters; a boy of about fifteen, with black boots, dark blue jeans, and a red T-shirt. It read _I swear on me mum, I'll hit you in the gabber! _Also, a grey vest with a hood. His short brown hair was cropped well, framing his face, and sticking up a little in the front. The girl gasped when she saw Phoenix, while the boy whistled.

"Oh my Arceus, what the fuck did you do!?" The girl screeched. The boy whistled.

"I'll tell you; he done fucked up this time!" Phoenix laughed at their antics.

"Thank you both for your concern. Mira, miraculous as usual, and Helios... Eh, I guess you look good too. I still want a T-shirt like that, though!" Mira flipped her hair, while Helios just grinned wider.

"Thank you!"

"Screw you, dude!"

They pulled up chairs, the ice effectively broken. Mira felt Phoenix's arm, and smiled.

"Wow! What happened? Honestly!" Phoenix ran a hand through his hair, and started talking.

_~|noOon|~_

Bowed head. Blood stain. Chains tied to the chair. Messy, matted hair. Swollen lip. Door creaking open. A man, followed by more men, and a mass of green-blue vines. They had wicked smiles on their faces, and the Tangrowth stood behind her, untying her bonds. It took all her power not to fall face-first onto the floor. The green vines wrapped around her, this routine well oiled and practiced. It had happened before, and she barely noticed it. Her mind was already too fogged… Too gone to even comprehend. In her mind, she lived out the man who had tried to save her- the man who had died for her. _Phoenix…_ She thought.

_~noOon~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

Phoenix stood up in the breezy hospital gown. Helios was thinking deeply, picking the dirt from under his nails with a cleaver. Phoenix wondered how that was possible, but it seemed to be working. Mira was trying to suppress a smile, and Jack was standing next to the door, face shadowed as usual in his cloak. Phoenix grabbed his leather pants, his cloak, a leather carapace, and his two swords. For the first time in two years, he looked at the swords- examined them, absorbed what they were beyond swords. One was tinted a gold colour, with an elegant curve and a holy bound in still-flawless leather. The other was less than flawless. It was dark, tainted and stained. It was wickedly sharp and pulsed darkly, the cracked hilt close to freezing temperature. It was also broken approximately half way up, with an engraving near the cross piece. Phoenix looked at Jack, who stared grimly.

"You still have it?" Jack's voice was loaded like a shotgun with fury. Phoenix ignored it and looked at the two Hunters.

"Wait, what?" They said in-synch. Phoenix smiled, arms already fleshed out more than in the morning and scar over eye duller and less defined. He grabbed his clothes from their pile on the bed, and simply looked at his guests. Jack was as well, gesturing politely to the door. Helios got the message immediately, as did Mira, but they responded differently. Helios mumbled about lunch, still half aware from his stupor, while Mira simply smiled wider, and stood close to Phoenix.

"Oh come now Phoenix. Nothing I haven't seen before! Why do I have to leave?" She finished her plea with a smaller, more innocent face. Phoenix just smiled back.

"Because we are friends, and it would ruin our friendship." Mira pouted and skulked out the door, muttering.

"Ruining a friendship with sex is like ruining ice cream with sprinkles…" Phoenix dressed and looked at the cold, black sword. He held the sword up to the light so it bounced just so. The engraving was a pentagram, and the darkness of the blade rippled every once and a while. Phoenix held the sword up to his ear and closed his eyes, focusing on any sounds.

_Feed me…_ The whisper was barely audible, and Phoenix didn't know the owner of it. He unscrewed the bottom of the hilt, and it came off with a pop. Phoenix rolled a small glass sphere into his hand, and he dark tint in the blade and its crippling chill also receded. The sphere had a swirling, inky black smoke inside, and nearly froze Phoenix's hand. A face pressed against the glass. _Ash... I know what you want... _The sphere whispered. Phoenix remained silent. _Ash... Just a few words... They will accept you... Just say sorry... You and May... Together... _Phoenix rolled the sphere back into the sword hilt, and the sword blackened again. Phoenix sheathed the dark blade and moved from the hospital room. He walked outside from the corridors, the sunlight blinding him. He realized, with a start, he was in the Hunter's home base. Strolling across the green grass, between the buildings disguised as hills, Phoenix felt a wrenching feeling of nostalgia and regret. His breathing shallower and an unexplainable feeling of panic rose in his chest. He clutched his head, a pounding building, and tried to focus on the present. Eventually the panic attack faded, and Phoenix regained his bearings. The mess hall was on the other side of the clearing, but the finals were in two days. Phoenix looked at the "abandoned airstrip," and thought of his ride. What better way to return? Phoenix smiled and grasped a sunset-coloured pokéball and approached the pavement, already thinking of the reactions of his "friends."

_~|noOon|~_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the four-way battle Royale between the four champions of the brackets!" The cheering was deafening, and the champions looked at each other from their sides. Max saw his adversaries, and knew how difficult this would be. Jim was on one side, Lance another, and second, for Jack's bracket, Trip. Trip nodded to Max in a condescending way. Misty cheered just above the rest of the crowd, including May. Max smiled, thinking of Phoenix's return, whenever it would be. They would remember and regret what they had done, to both Ash and Max. He still remembered the day they had wrenched him from the comforting innocence of youth. The day he had set out to find Ash. He smiled grimly at his opponents, knowing that the battle would be long and close, save for Trip. The screen blazed to life, broadcasting the match across the Indigo Plateau, and to specific channels on television. Suddenly, a news reel cut through. It showed a plane's dash cam, and, larger and in the focus of the screen, was the shaky, bouncy and grainy image of a golden blur, easily flying close to the speed of the plane, shooting through the clouds.

"Breaking news as the bogie continues to speed up, now surpassing the speed of his fighter-jet pursuer." The news reporter was a pretty, black haired Asian woman. She read off a tablet that rapidly fed her the script. "Appearing over Oblivia, the bogie has made a straight, ever hastening path towards Indigo Plateau. Thermal scans have revealed close to nothing, save a power source throwing off extreme heat signatures. If you look up now, it should be-." The reporter cut off mid-sentence as the bogie became mysteriously smaller, and glowed less. The pilot breathed out disbelief, and the thing began to descend. It was slowing down also, and the pilot struggled to keep eyes on it. As the bogie hit terminal velocity, it's glow became more of a spearhead. As it fell through the clouds, a wide hole was blasted, like a crater. The glow surrounding the object became smaller, less intense, and defined the bogie. The camera zoomed in on it, and there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd and the followers of the tournament. It was a man, adorned in leather armor and a cloak, hurtling towards the ground. The cloak was red and torn slightly, and the shadowed face was straight and set in stone, but recognized nonetheless. The news reporter blushed furiously, clearly smitten with the mysterious maverick, as most girls were, based on their yells.

"W-well. Th-this is an unexpected turn of events. The mysterious bogie was the even more mysterious Phoenix-". An order cut through the pilot's headset.

"Pidgeot 4! Fire at will!" The pilot responded with the typical "Yes commander." The machine gun opened fire, and one grazed Phoenix's cloak. His head snapped towards the plane, glowing brightly, and the pilot swallowed loudly. Phoenix's arms flew out, and the increased air-resistance caused him to shoot up, out of the pilot's field of view. The radar projected up in the left corner of the screen went dark. The pilot's head swiveled wildly. May and misty, along with the rest of the crowd, were stunned into silence. _Impossible, _they thought. Suddenly, the large wad of PokéDollars grew heavy in their pockets. The static riddled, yet powerful, voice cut through on the pilot's headset. "Pidgeot 4, Zapdos 1 approaches on your starboard." Pidgeot 4's pilot looked to his starboard, and a voice cut through on his headset, bouncy and static-ridden- supposedly the other pilot's.

"Uh, Pidgeot 4. You have a... hitch-hiker." The screen cut to Zapdos 1's camera, and people gasped. Clenched onto Pidgeot 4's under-belly, grabbing firmly at the intakes of the jet, was Phoenix. His glow was non-existent, and he was smiling cockily.

"I'm gonna shake him off!" The pilot yelled. The plane then began a series of complicated spins and loops that made people green from merely watching, let alone experiencing. "I got one more trick!" He sounded confident, and he proceeded to pull up from his spinning-dive… too sharply. The pilot coughed once, then fell to the side, leaving his plane streaking up into the sky. Phoenix's smile disappeared, and he scrambled along the outside, until he clutched onto the windshield. He punched through the windshield, and his knuckled reddened, blood streaking off them into the wind. After ripping the windshield off, Phoenix waved his hand, trying to ignore the burning pain. He reached down with one hand- his uninjured one- and grabbed the ejection handle. The plane's engines stuttered, and it began to tip downwards, having stalled. The handle was wrenched up,a dn the pilot was ejected, along with his seat. Phoenix grabbed a pokéball from his belt and launched it into the air. A Garchomp materialized from the red light, roaring above the whining plane. Garchomp tucked its wings in, and dove, internal jet-engines on the side of its head flaring as it sped towards the falling one-ton hunk of metal. Phoenix jumped off, and Garchomp braced against the bottom of the plane. With colossal strength that even scared Lance, the Garchomp leveled the plane off, and then was retracted to its pokéball. Phoenix continued downwards, and the plane became orange, with an electrical glow. It swooped around and soared in the opposite direction. The reporter cut back into the incredibly cliché display of unbelievable display of bossness.

"Well, um…" The woman gaped like a fish, at a loss. Phoenix fell at terminal velocity towards the arena, and people began to panic. Police and guards flooded to room, and people pushed through to exit the space. The combatants, however, looked up. Jim looked particullary unsurprised, and Max was grinning. Somewhere in the audience, a certain purple-haired, disguised ex-crime boss saw her lover smile, and wondered what his plan was. Trip was pale, and was clearly losing the fight to keep the fear from his face, while Lance formulated strategies. A total of one. Phoenix crashed through the skylight, and, miles away, Giovanni sent his base into lockdown.

_~lnoOol~_

Neck ache. Bowed head. Clanking chains. The door creaked open. She weakly raised her head, barely aware of what was happening. But instead of the Tangrowth she dreaded, it was a man. He felt familiar, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember her name.

"Ah, hello there!" His hair was thinning and receding. It was brown, and he looked dapper with a black, two-buttoned trench coat. A large red R was emblazoned on the left breast. He grabbed the shackles that trapped her arms, and released them. Her wrists were bloody messes, and the very air stung them. She tried to gasp, to make a sound, but her throat- raw- refused to work properly. The same was true for her ankles. The man clasped her cold hands in his, and looked deep into her clouded eyes. "Squeeze my hand once for yes, and twice for no, okay?" She squeezed his hand once to show her understanding of the basic concept. He smiled. "You always were the smartest. Now, listen. I need your help finding a boy you know, and I want you to get him and bring him to me, okay?" She squeezed his hand once. He chuckled. "You already know him. It's Phoenix." She squeezed his hand, attempting a nod, but the slightest movement caused her stomach to heave and her vision to darken and swim. He would know something about her. The kind man smiled, and motioned to another man at the door. He picked her up, and brought her from the dark room, onto a gurney. He placed her gently, and her back felt the most relaxed pleasure she could remember. She closed her eyes, and the brown-haired man spoke again. "Now they're going to fix your mind and body, okay? Now, good luck, and Arceus speed." She felt the gurney move, and the man's voice faded out. "We will meet again, Natalia."


	11. END NOTE (READ IT!)

**Okay everybody. I am going to say something that might bother you. Ready? Show me your game-face!**

…

…

…

**Oh, so you're too cool? I see how it is. Anyway, I have decided that I am going to restart this fiction, because I kind of feel that I have kind of written myself into a corner. So, to save the fairly popular story, I am restarting it. It will be re-labeled Silver Guardians, and there will be some minor changes to it. Working on it as you read this. This is Petrous, signing out.**


End file.
